


At A Terminal

by eruditeprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The evolution of Clarke in terminals.</p><p>Loosely based off of Echosmith's song Terminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At A Terminal

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off of Terminal by Echosmith. I don't own The 100 and I hope you enjoy this. As usual, my tumblr is erudite-princess and please leave a comment or kudos. Enjoy!

The tiny blonde girl was clutching a large sign, which read _daddy_ in large glittery letters. She was being held back by a tall, dark haired woman. The girl shouted as loudly as she could, trying to find a sandy haired man with the same bright blue eyes as her in the bustling crowd coming through the terminal. The dark haired woman smiled at her daughter's efforts to wait patiently for her father, but the squirming girl in her arms made her wonder how long it had been ( _three months_ , she remembered. Three months working in engineering at NASA).

 

The girl shouted again, a clear, ringing call of "Daddy!" As the man came through the terminal, the woman let the tiny girl down, and she watched as the blonde hair flew over to hug the legs of the sandy haired man. The small blonde thrust a finger painting, colourful and creating small pictures across the page. The man's, "Hello, little princess! It's lovely to see you again," made the woman smile. He picked up their daughter and he kissed her on the cheek, accepting the glittery sign. Her exclamation of, "I'm so glad that you're finally home, daddy," made the man smile, and the child nestled her head in his shoulder.

***

The blonde was turning over her boyfriend's gift to her, his mother's wedding ring, in her fingers and felt her tears fall. She had yanked it from the chain she had kept it on and had been flipping the small ring over and over, waiting for him to come through so she could give him a piece of her mind. When she found out that he was cheating on her, she hadn't let him know she knew. All she had thought was _if he loves me, he won't choose her over me_. However, as soon as she found out that she knew the other woman, she knew it was better if she just broke it off as quickly as possible.

 

The man with dark shoulder length hair was walking up to her, and she slapped him. The crack of her hand meeting his cheek was reverberating around the terminal. She remembered this was the same place she had met her dad off of his flight all those years ago. She didn't even find the words to tell him they were over before she thrust the wedding ring into his hands and fled from the room, to the shouts of, "What happened?" echoing behind her. All she found to shout back was, "If you ever loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me with her!"

***

Her hair flew behind her and she looked almost like a bird as she ran down the terminal towards her parents, towards the man with the grey hair and bright blue eyes and the woman with dark hair, streaked with silver, at the end. Her backpack was slapping her back, her wheelie suitcase sliding down after her, and she was determined to get to the end, back to her mother and father.

 

She fled into their arms, their questions of _what happened_ playing on their lips, but she just clutched them tightly. She looked up, breathless, and just whispers, "Give me somewhere familiar, please."

***

He watched his little sister run into the arms of a heavily tattooed man, who picked her up and swung her around, grinning. He watched their lips touch, and he turned away, unable to stand the sight of the couple. He turned back to the terminal, watching everyone who passed through, seeing couples and families reunite. He watched one brown haired woman slap a man and shout at him, and another couple hugging, their daughter hanging on to the ankles of both of them. He saw a young woman run into the arms of an older couple, and one man looking around for somebody, before running into the arms of another man and kissing him, making him smile. He saw two women talking, before another woman ran through, and one of the women went down on one knee and proposed to the woman who had just run through. He saw an eager nod and the passionate embrace of the newly engaged couple. He watched people with tears streaming down their faces, powerful embraces and reuniting families.

 

The familiar head of blonde hair emerged in the crowd, and he felt her gaze find him. He smiled as she barrelled into him, dropping her bags as her arms wrapped around him. He embraced her, and she began rocking, smiling up at him. His lips met hers in a familiar embrace and she giggled, kissing him back with equal fervour. She pulled back, and he smiled down at her, taking her hand.

"You didn't have to come, sweetheart. I could have made it back to our apartment myself."

"I'm here because I wanted to surprise you. I missed you, princess. Come on."

***

The girl with dark hair shouted out, "Daddy!" into the terminal, watching for the head of dark curls of her father. The blonde holding the squirming girl smiled as the tall man rounded the corner and the tiny girl fought her way out of her mother's arms, running up to clutch the legs of her father. She thrust a finger painting and a drawing into his hands, and he turned to see his wife smiling down. He picked up the little girl and walked over to meet the blonde woman, giving her a kiss.

 

"Hi princess. It's lovely to see you again."


End file.
